The Last Warrior
by Inu-The-Silver-Fox
Summary: Kuni is a samurai princess wanting to go out on her own to find her own life but can she leave her brith right behind? Read and find out! R


Inu: I'm sorry for not updating a few days but you know what I'm at my grandma's right now and can't help it but I can start another fic off of the game Samurai Warriors! Hope you like! Later! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kuni, Stallion, Sweetie, and Kuni's or Sweetie's mom  
  
The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 1, Warring States  
  
Kuni awoke with a start only wearing a white robe that fitting loosely around her body as she sat up making sure nothing was wrong. Her sword laid across her dresser in it's right black sheath as she went for her kimono to put it on. Untieing her robe she was able to fit in her clothes without no problem. The pink kimono dress was tight without a doubt but Kuni didn't mind the white roses that danced on her dress made her look beauitful. Her light black hair was loosely braided and stayed in the middle of her back as Kuni placed her robe back on her bed. Without warning a maid rushed in and cleaned her room in less than ten minutes flat and bowed at Kuni smiling.  
  
"Lady Kuni, the breakfast is ready. My lady is waiting for you..." The maid smiled and walked out with Kuni sighing.  
  
"In this castle I am not a samurai but a princess...can't they just call me by my name without no lord or lady?" She frowned. Kuni was more use to being called by her name not by what they see right now. In their eyes she is stunning princess waiting for the right man to come along and carry her away but not in Kuni's eyes she already said no to at least five marriages!  
  
She took her time on the way down she wanted it to last until the maids and the clerks started their "Lady Kuni" again. She was walking barefooted around the castle walls with her younger sister Sweetie and her mother waiting for her. Kuni just wanted to walk on the balcony and watched the forest under her without any worries but family came first in her book and then her dreams...  
  
Sliding the dining door open Kuni saw her sister wave. "Kuni," she called. "there you are! Sit! Mom's was getting worried you wouldn't eat again..." Sweetie frowned alittle at her stunned look.  
  
"I eat." She informed her sister while taking her seat between Sweetie and her mother. "Just when no one's watching." Kuni smirked.  
  
A big sigh escaped the queen's lips. "Dear Kuni please don't do that just eat with us I know you hate being called Lady Kuni but I am sure you will get over it..."  
  
"She hasn't yet..." The younger princess added. "Not from where I'm standing."  
  
"Then I never will." Kuni finished the conversation like that and went to eating making her mother stare with wonder.  
  
Sweetie the younger one never wore a dress in her life! You would always see her in short black shorts and a white tank-top. Her hair was much darker than Kuni's but shorter too that's why you never see her's all braided or put up. She was a metal fan girl with her two golden fans she could beat anyone or so her ego says anyway... The queen watched as Sweetie too dove in her food. She smiled at them both and started to eat her full for a 52 year-old she sure looked like 20. Around the castle they say since Kuni lost her father her mother's body was getting the effect of a being a willower but her youth stayed the same for over 20 years! Kuni started to wonder what her life would be like she went off on a samurai's journay but protecting her castle home came first. Putting down her chop-sticks she stood up and bowed.  
  
"Mother I'm done may I go?" Her mother smiled and nodded watching Kuni leave.  
  
"You know she still didn't eat that much..." Sweetie sighed.  
  
"Like she said she always eat without no one watching and I respect that in a princess." She blinked at her mother's reponse. Maybe she had to get over it too...  
  
Kuni had entered the courtyard and wandered around stepping on the green grass that matched her eyes perfectly. The garden of roses her mother planted had bloomed with beauty. The reds, whites, blacks, oranges, yellows, pinks, and any other color you could think of swayed effortless in the winds. Kuni wanted to pick on but decided it wasn't the right time and her cherry blossms tree still had a few days to go until they bloomed with beauty. She then glanced at the horse's pasture and smiled all the riding horses were out and feeding on grass. But one caught her eye the white mare that was her's looked over at her and neighed softly. There lingering over the mare's neck was a black pendent at shimmering in the sun as Kuni made her way toward the fence placing her hands on it.  
  
"Hi, Stallion..." She whispered gently toward her as she moved closer to Kuni. "I missed you..."  
  
Stallion neighed again and nuzzled Kuni's hand as she reached up to pet her. Stroking the snow white mane Kuni smiled. "Tomorrow we are going off into battle again. That blasted Oda Army can't stay out of our lands. Mom going to send the route forces to counter attack and hope it works but you know how well our forces are..." She frown and watched Stallion nip at her kimono making her feel better.  
  
"Yeah, mom trying to fix me again with another prince but I know it won't work out...my love life isn't the best you know. If only they could understand I want to find my love on my own. I don't need help!" Kuni yelled the last part out but smiled while calming down again her fingers going through the horse's hair. "But as long as I have you Stallion everything will be okay..."  
  
The mare neighed agreeing to her while ramming her head against Kuni's chest wanting to held. She smiled and hugged Stallion while her mother watched from below smiling. She knew Kuni was going out in battle again and didn't have it anyother way...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Inu: If it is not long I am sorry. I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter. Later!


End file.
